


Making the Most of the Time Available

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Penetration in One Hole, Kinktober, M/M, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Thanos is attacking Earth and the Avengers are scattered. When Tony, Bucky, and Loki meet up they make the most of the time they have with friendly faces----Kinktober Prompt 23 - Double Penetration in One Hole
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Making the Most of the Time Available

Ever since Thanos had come to Earth in search of the remaining Infinity Stones in order to snap half the universe out of existence, everything had gone to shit. Dr. Strange had been able to use the stone he guarded to remove it from their current timeline so that it would be forever safe from Thanos’s hands. Vision had sacrificed himself in the course of destroying the mind stone so that it could never be used against the world he sought to protect.

All together this was able to prevent the snap from coming to fruition. However, Thanos was still in possession of the other four stones and could wreak plenty of damage with just those just as he had done to countless other worlds already. The Avengers were scattered for the most part. The children of Thanos sent to hunt them each down without Thanos’s usual philosophy of impartial cutting in half of a population. As such they were reduced to hiding in the darkest corners of the world trying to muster some form of resistance against the threat. It wasn’t often when they would come across a fellow Avenger so when they did they made the most of seeing a familiar safe face.

It was that chance meeting of familiar and safe faces that led Tony to being plastered between the Winter Soldier and Loki. It had turned out that they had each travelled to Chile to try and get ahead of Proxima Midnight’s next attack. After they set their trap for her there was nothing to do but wait and it had just been a natural progression from there to fall into bed together.

Kind touches had become almost nonexistent in the world now and even former adversaries made for very welcome bedfellows to chase away the cold and hurt if only for a little while. Tony was currently straddling James’s lap locked in a heated kiss while Loki littered Tony’s neck with bites and bruises in his haste to _feel_ someone. Between them Tony could feel the power of a super soldier and a God surrounding him as they each fought to get closer, to get more, with the limited time that they had. Tony was just as desperate and gave back just as much as he was getting

Hands that trembled with eagerness found their way between his and Bucky’s bodies and worked on getting the front of the tactical suit open so he could get to the prize beneath. If there was more time, if there wasn’t a constant threat hanging over each of their heads, Tony would take his time and make sure that all three of them thoroughly enjoyed themselves. As it was though, they didn’t have the time or luxury of safety to completely strip down. They would remove just enough clothing and no more to take and give pleasure from one another. No one wanted to get caught by the enemy with their pants down.

Loki’s hands worked on opening Tony’s pants while Bucky’s kept a good grip on Tony’s ass, massaging and groping the firm globes. It only took a minute working together to get both of their cock out in the air but that wasn’t enough. Tony’s pants would have to go if Bucky was going to get the chance to bury himself deep into that tempting ass.

Loki wrapped his arms around Tony’s chest and lifted him off Bucky’s lap long enough for the Winter Soldier to yank his pants down and off revealing everything beneath to two hungry gazes. Tony preened at the desire rolling off the two men. Now pantsless, Tony was set back down on Bucky’s lap to grind their hard cocks together. Bucky reached to the side and handed Loki a jar of vaseline. It wasn’t the best kind of lube but it was what they had access to and so it would just have to do.

Loki made quick use of the vaseline to work his fingers into Tony’s ass and stretch it open. While better than spit, it wasn’t as slick as proper lube and Bucky distracted Tony from that fact by drawing him into another series of deep and filthy kisses. With Tony properly distracted, Loki worked his fingers in, one at a time until he was stretched wide open. It was probably more than what Tony needed but they couldn’t afford any of them becoming injured if they could possibly avoid it and that included injuries from sex just as much as injuries from battle. Anything that could slow one of them down enough to risk them being cut down by the enemy was a risk too high to take.

Stretching done, Loki took Tony by the hips and guided him until his hole was hovering just above Bucky’s cock and helped him sink down onto it. Tony moaned into the kiss as he was filled inch by inch. Bucky panted as his erection was sheathed in Tony’s tight heat. For both of them it was a nearly overwhelming pleasure that neither could remember the last time they had felt since Thanos attacked.

With Tony and Bucky both situated Loki was ready to get his own taste of pleasure as well. Making his way around to Tony’s front, Loki pulled his own cock out of his pants and held it up to Tony’s lips. Not wanting to leave the God of Mischief out of the fun, Tony leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the length and began to suck on it.

In order to keep himself stable Tony held onto Bucky’s shoulders while the other two men moved him where they wanted him. Bucky held onto Tony by the hips to help guide his motions while Loki took hold of him by the back of the head as he worked his way further into Tony’s mouth. In his quest to get more of the wet heat of Tony’s mouth, Loki pushed in further causing Tony to choke and gag before yanking himself off of Loki’s cock.

“I can’t,” Tony gasped, his throat feeling like it was still being choked. Ever since Afghanistan he couldn’t handle being choked and unable to breathe when he wanted to. “I can’t do that.”

“Then what are you suggesting instead?” Loki asked, not wanting to be left out but also not willing to force an ally in such a manner clearly against their will.

Tony thought for a moment as Bucky held him in place on his cock. He didn’t want Loki left out any more than Loki wanted to be left out. Looking up at the other man Tony grinned.

“Why don’t you slide on in beside Barnes here?” Tony suggested wiggling his ass as though he needed to make it even more enticing. “I know neither of you are exactly small but I’m sure I can fit you both.”

Needing no more invitation than that, Loki moved behind Tony once more and recoated his fingers with the vaseline. Pushing them in beside Bucky’s cock Loki stretched Tony further so that he could fit a second cock inside of him. Tony moaned at the extra stretching, tipping his hips back to give Loki more room to work.

Knowing that time was not on their side, Loki finished up and used the remainder of the vaseline on his fingers to spread across his cock. Taking himself in hand, he lined up with Tony’s rim and slowly pushed inside next to Bucky. Tony keened low in the back of his throat feeling the stretch and burn as his body opened up for a second cock. By the time Loki was completely sheathed inside of Tony right next to Bucky, Tony was trembling in Bucky’s lap.

“You okay doll?” Bucky asked as he rubbed his thumbs in small circles on Tony’s hips. The tight heat that got even better when Loki joined him was incredibly tempting but not to the detriment of the other’s well being.

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay,” Tony stuttered. He wiggled himself around slightly getting a feel for being so full. “Just take it slow and I’ll be okay.”

That was something that both Bucky and Loki could easily agree to and follow as they started a gentle rocking motion in and out of Tony’s ass. With the both of them pressed inside, there was no way to escape the assault on Tony’s prostate. If the tight heat of his ass felt that good to the two other men than Tony could argue he was getting just as much pleasure from it based on constant pressure to that bundle of pleasurable nerves.

Being the bottom of the pile Bucky wasn’t able to thrust as deeply as Loki was but it was enough. More than enough in the soldier’s opinion when he hadn’t had the touch of anything but his hand for the last four months. Loki on the other hand had the most freedom of movement and was taking full advantage of it. He used his weight behind full, deep thrusts that sent shudders through his companions.

Between the three of them, keeping coordinated was a full task. Bucky’s hold on Tony’s waist would almost definitely leave bruises behind. Tony’s grip on Bucky’s shoulders was the only thing holding him steady as he was buffeted around by pleasure from both sides. With both of their sets of hands otherwise occupied, it was Loki that reached around the genius to take hold of his cock and stroke it along to the thrusts in his ass.

As soon as Loki took hold of him by the cock Tony threw his head back and screamed out his pleasure. This had a domino effect of clenching down even tighter around the two cocks in his ass increasing their pleasure in turn. Bucky’s mouth sealed over Tony’s to stop further sound from escaping and possibly giving away their location. With that taken care of Loki sped up his hand on Tony’s cock wasting no time bringing him off.

Tony shot himself off over Loki’s hand with some of his cum overflowing onto Bucky’s stomach. Tony’s ass clenched and rippled with muscle spasms around the cocks inside of him sending them both crashing into their own orgasms. The three of them shook and shuddered together, experiencing pleasure that was so very rare nowadays. Hands and mouths grabbed at any scrap of pleasure so that they could to keep it going for as long as they could possibly manage.

Eventually though everything had been wrung out of each of them. Loki was the first to pull out of Tony with a trickle of cum following. When he helped Tony off of Bucky’s lap and Bucky’s cock fell out of Tony’s ass, a gush of cum followed this time. Tony moaned at the sudden feeling of emptiness where he had just moments ago felt full to bursting. His legs felt more like jelly than actual legs and Bucky held him up while Loki grabbed a nearby rag and cleaned them each up perfunctorily.

With the worst of the sweat and cum wiped away the three of them dressed once more. This had been a breath of fresh air for all of them but the moment was over. It was time to return to the real world and the fight to protect that world. They were nowhere close to winning yet. It was going to be a long, hard slog with few pleasurable moments like what they had just enjoyed but when they freed their world from Thanos then it would all prove worth the sacrifices in the end.


End file.
